monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lissamel123/Silly Freaky Fusion concepts
Okay, it's two in the morning. But after looking at the Freaky Fusion designs for longer then I probably should have (Dracubecca and Avea Trotter are my favorites), I decided to run my OCs through a list randomizer twice, and see what combos lining up both lists got me. Since I have twenty-one OCs, one had to be left out. That happened to be Kamarie "Kelly" Corona. So we'll just say this whole mess is her fault, because Magifoofas, am I right? Anyhow, here's what the lists got me, and a few details thought on the fly: -- VIOLA THORN + ALLO CORTEX = Villo (Vigh-low) *Genderfluid, "he" and "she" can be used interchangably. *Heavy reliance on the colors purple, yellow, and blue--Plaid inside of a cloak, perhaps? *Letter on forhead turns into an upside-down 'V', hair stays black, spectacles turn silver. *Luck increases, at the cost of devotion to the Order of Shadows. *''Unbearbly pretentious and overbearing.'' ''-- HESPER MCFADDEN '+ '''CLYDE NAVET = Clyper (Kligh-per) *Male *Keeps hoodie, but it turns red, loses glasses. Clyde's color scheme, plus grey, very muted. *Turnip head looks rotten--Fitting, it's dead. *Very quiet, socially awkward, doesn't know what to say around anyone, much less girls. *Often faints from lack of sunlight, seeing how Hesper stays in a dark, cobwebby house. --''' NOÉMIE BREL + '''HORTENSE DAGGETT = Hortemie (Hort-ee-me) *Female *Pastel greens / yellows primarily, hides much of face in turtleneck sweater, has both horns and insect mandibles. *Four arms aid in stunts, but she's too camera-shy to get any publicity for what she does. *Speaks in songs, only in English, and absolutely no smooth cabaret tunes. She's pumping up the jams! Privately. *Particularly enjoys sports that involve jumping, e.g. pole vaulting. -- SMALL ELIZA + BOINGALOING = Elizaloing ''(Ee-lies-ah-loing) *Gender-neutral, "ze / zir" pronouns. *Retains Jack-in-the-box structure, but far smaller. Hat becomes a stocking cap. Mostly monochrome, some reds / browns / purples. Keeps face stitching and sharp teeth. *Box now dusty yellow, coated in stars, a la Eliza's scarf. *Always angry with zirself, keeps away from others, but maddeningly wants to make friends. *Frequently hides in zir box while muttering something about escape, about lies, friends, rumors, dreams...Everyone sort of ignores zir more creepy edge, probably for their own good. -- '''WINSTON "LINDOR" WONKA' +''' AVERY BUMBY''' = Aveston (Ayve-stun) *Male *Patches become patterned after candy wrappers. Mostly Avery's suit's color scheme, Lindor's come up in the patches, sneakers, and hat. Retains black around eyes, skin now pale with brown, chocolate-like swirling. *Drops the accent, keeps the interest in death, now combined with an addiction to trust. *Clingy to the nth degree, candies often laced with hypnotizing toxins. Under-his-breath whispers become more frequent, and often don't relate to much of anything. (Did you count?) *Chatterbox who now just assumes you trust him, talks too fast for many people to properly comprehend him, and suddenly he's shoving candies in your mouth. -- BIANCA ISBLOMMA + CARLOTTA SAMEDI = Bilotta ''(Bee-lot-ta) *Female *Blue skin suddenly looks frostbitten, some peeling patches. Eyes turn sunken, silver hair frazzled. Mostly blue, with dashes of pink, green, and purple. Has both arms, but one is more frostbitten then the other. *Drops the whispering, always smells like smoke and tears. *Wants people to love her, so she hosts smash parties to become popular. Can't dance, though, and sometimes cries when she has to explain this. *Keeps her wizard-eyes-enduced delusions, which keep her thinking like everything's a board game and dice rolls decide absolutely everything. This interrupts parties frequently when she thinks she's been sent to the Black Hole once again and begins furiously looking for dice so she may roll a 5. -- '''WALLACE TWO-BRAINS' + HUGO TRIVIAL = Hugace (Hugh-g-ace) *Male *Missing only eyes, keeps other facial features. Top hat is pulled down to hide this deformity. Color scheme is mostly grey / white, with some reds and purples. *Hair always looks like it's never been combed, even though he tries to tame it frequently. Mouse brain hidden under top hat. *Makes people do useless chores because he's afraid of them and is trying to distract them. Stammers less; when startled, tries to use walking-stick as a weapon. *Can't build to save his life, but can repair things if need be. Tries to speak like a gentleman, but his phobias make him derailed and he ends up repeating himself over again. -- EBONY O. GIE + JANET STILTSKIN = Jany (Jah-nee) *Female *Dark skin, but not shadowy-black. Has flowly neon markings all over her body, mostly hidden by clothing, which retain Janet's color scheme plus black and neon blue. *Eyes are mostly normal, but with bright yellow irises. Talks quickly and often ends up dropping letters. *Has difficulty remembering names, due to a lot of other things going on in her head. Makes up for it by rotating between stock nicknames ("Slick", "Pinhead", "Dirtbag"--That last one often exclusive to Bilotta) *Tries to clear her head with luck-and-chance games, but it hardly works, since she's easily distracted and will dissolve into tangents about her life or her hopes and dreams and other such oddities. -- NIGEL TALBOT '''+ '''VALTERRA DE COUNT = Valtgel (Vahl-t-gel) *Genderly ambiguious, is fine with "they". *Retains glasses, though the shine no longer puts others under a trance. Mostly Valterra's color scheme, with Nigel's hair and stains. *Has to consume blood now--Which is really inconvient, y'know? Statistics no longer much of a priority, keeps the little 'v'w' thing. *Really obvious Dead Fast nerd, will go on tangents about details. Dorkiness enhanced, with a lot more flustered attempts to cover it up, with no positive results. *Relationship with Villo is up in the air. Looks very dignified and refined, just to contrast with dorkiness. Turns into a Swampire, not a proper bat. -- SCARLETT DUMMI + HAIGHA = Hailett (Hay-let) *Genderfluid, primarily identifies as "she". *Wears a hat that's too big for her. Keeps Scarlett's color scheme, but wears Haigha's suit; hat remains in Haigha's colors. *Human, not wooden puppet, but she carries around a ventriloquist dummy version of herself. *Doesn't quote Alice in Wonderland directly; but does quote any adaption (movie, video game, or other book) of the original novel. Does still evoke Madison Storm's name as though he's a higher being. Speaks primarily through puppet ("You say this is a rip-off one more time and I swear to Madison Storm...") *Rhymes under pressure, otherwise snarky, if a bit scatterbrained. Doesn't like her puppet being taken away from her, something about evil dollhouses and whatnot. Phew. So, yeah, that's what I got this late. Now, I'm going to bed, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on these concepts, since they're all rather fun~ Category:Blog posts